Scania N113
of The Kings Ferry]] Scania N113 is a city bus which was first built in 1988 and superseded the Scania N112, it had an 11-litre engine mounted transversely at the rear. It was available as single-deck bus (the N113CLB/N113CRB), articulated bus (the N113ALB), double-decker bus (the N113DRB/3-axle N113) and low-floor single-deck bus (the N113CLB-LG/N113CLL/N113CRL). United Kingdom The Scania N113DRB double decker was launched for the UK market in 1988. It was more successful than the N112DRB it replaced, and was offered with the East Lancs, Alexander and Northern Counties bodywork. It was a favourite of Newport Transport, British Bus (now Arriva Group), Midland Fox (now Arriva Fox County), Rider Holdings (now First West Yorkshire), London Buses (which were inherited by Stagecoach) and many more. By 1992 the last Alexander RH-bodied ones entered service in the UK with Cardiff bus, and later production was mainly sold with East Lancs E-type (Cityzen from 1995) or Northern Counties Palatine from then on. Production continued until 1999, when there were stock built models with East Lancs Cityzen bodywork. The last were sold in late 2000/early 2001. West Midlands Travel had also operated Scania N113DRB with Alexander bodywork. A batch of 40 was ordered and were delivered in 1990 with fleet numbers 3201 - 3247 and registrations of H201 LOM to H247 LOM, but there were no fleet numbers 3205, 3213, 3214, 3216, 3222, 3230 & 3240. They were the first orders of double-deckers by West Midlands Travel that were not MCW Metrobuses. They were originally used on route 50 (Birmingham - Druids Heath) to the south of the city (3217 on the 50 when new). They were replaced by Optare Spectras in 1999, where they were then mainly used on the Bristol Road services, which some buses were branded for (3239 on the 62 branded for Bristol Road services 61, 62 & 63). They were all withdrawn and sold in 2002. The N113CRB single decker was launched around the same time and fared better than its predecessor too, it was bodied with Alexander PS-type, East Lancs (including the EL2000 launched in 1990), Wright Endurance, the new Plaxton Verde (launched in 1991) and the new Alexander Strider (which was developed with Yorkshire Rider and Newport Transport). In 1993, with the launch of low-floor buses in the UK, Scania and East Lancs launched a low-floor version called the MaxCi, with N113CRL low-floor single decker chassis and had a similar design as those used in Scandinavia. It was so expensive that it was not successful and only 11 were sold. The N113CRL was also available with Wright Pathfinder and Alexander Strider bodywork. The sales of N113CRL/Alexander Strider combination were also very poor, with only 18 being built and delivered to Newport Transport. In 1994, Scania started to sell the longitudinal and inclined-engined L113CRB/L single decker in the UK in order to replace the N113CRB/L. Hong Kong In early 1990s, Kowloon Motor Bus proposed to buy the first two environmental-friendly buses in Hong Kong history. Therefore, the company purchased 2 Alexander RH-bodied Scania N113 double-deckers in 1993. They were numbered AS1 (FU482) and AS2 (FU2948), equipped with Scania DS11-74 engine (meaning that it has the power of 274 bhp) and Voith DIWA863 gearbox. KMB proved that the two buses were useful, and therefore purchased another 20 buses (fleet number AS3-22) in 1996, but they were equipped with Scania DSC11-24 engine instead of DS11-74. Due to the high price tag, KMB only purchased 22 Scania N113 buses. Singapore Between 1989 and 1990, Singapore Bus Service (SBS) received 200 units of Scania N113CRB single deckers with Alexander PS bodywork, of which 50 of them, registered in the range of SBS 0031L to SBS 0080U, were originally air-conditioned (OAC). The remaining 150 non-airconditioned ones were registered in the ranges of SBS 3573U to SBS 3722G. Of these 150 non-air-conditioned ones, SBS 3581X, SBS 3628X and SBS 3639P to SBS 3722G (except SBS3689U, which was retired early due to an accident) were retrofitted with air conditioners, which means the buses were converted to be an air-conditioned (CAC), since 2000. These buses served mainly the eastern parts of Singapore and were predominantly under the control of the Bedok North Depot, with a minority at Ang Mo Kio and Braddell depots. They were merged to SBS Transit on 1st November 2001. The N113CRB was operated on a majority of trunk, feeder and Townlink services in the East. In its last days of revenue service, only two Converted Air-Conditioned buses were remaining; one on Service 58 (SBS3719S) and the other on Townlink 222 (SBS3720L). Two more (1 OAC and 1 CAC) were used for driver training purposes. The non air-conditioned buses were the first to be phased out by 2008, and the last air-conditioned bus was finally retired on 6th May 2009 and scrapped. ;Specifications * Engine type: Scania DSC11-04, 6-cylinder, 11,021 cc * Gearbox: Scania GAV-771R; changed to Voith DIWA863.3 in mid-1990s * Total capacity: 86 ** Seating: 51 ** Standing: 35 * Registration Number: SBS31L – SBS80U (OAC), SBS3573U – SBS3580Z, SBS3582T - SBS3627Z, SBS3629T - SBS3638S, SBS3689U (NAC), SBS3581X, SBS3628X, SBS3639P - SBS3688Y, SBS3690P - SBS3722G (CAC) ;Safety features * Non air-conditioned, converted air-conditioned **Photoeye **Pneumatic safety edge * Original air-conditioned **Top speed limiter **Photoeye **Pressure Sensing **Door staying closed **Pneumatic safety edge Replacement Production of Scania N113 ended in 1999. The single-deck variant was superseded by Scania N94 series, but no replacement was built for the N113DRB until 2002 when Scania unveiled the low-floor Scania N94UD OmniDekka double-decker bus. For the Hong Kong market, Scania developed the low-floor Scania K94UB6x2/4 double-decker bus, but only one prototype was built. N113 Category:113 (model number) Category:Buses built in Sweden